


Lazy days

by TheDancingOcelot



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingOcelot/pseuds/TheDancingOcelot
Summary: Jim and Bones through some Academy days.





	1. In which Jim appreciates Bones abs

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to write a multichapter fic. Don't promise anything though.

Leonard is typing on his PADD, finishing an assignment due the next day, and laying on his bed propped on a pile of pillows, he’s almost asleep, so he doesn't heart the front door swishing open, nor even the door to his own bedroom, he only notices something is amiss when something, or better yet, someone heavy begins to use his belly as a pillow. He puts his PADD down and stares a bit at the Jim shaped lump under the comforter he has tugged up to his chest before asking:

“Mind telling me why suddenly I’m your pillow?”, he crosses his arms under his head and feels Jim burrowing his head a bit more against his belly and clamping his arms arounds his ribs.

“ _Stole_ _mine_ ”, was the muffled reply he received but before he could say anything Jim kept going, “Also your belly’s softer and more comfy than them”, he finished with a gentle poke to Leonard's side.

Leonard pursed his lips, well, it was true that he had borrowed Jim’s pillows, but was his belly really softer than them? He pushed the comforter down until Jim's head peeked out and ran his hand through his hair.

“Hey”, he said and petted Jim's eyebrow.

“Hm”, Jim moved so his hand shielded Leonard's belly from his chin when he stared up at him.

“Is my belly really that soft?”, he asked slightly self conscious, maybe his PT wasn't working, if that was it he'd have to change it. Again.

“It's like… you have all that nice hard muscle and then a layer of softness and that's just like the best pillow in the world? I don't know if you get what I mean ‘cause I’m skinny as a rake, seriously, hugging me must be like hugging a broomstick, I should have named myself Bones not ya, ‘sides your hugs are awesome too”, Jim blinked slowly at him and he felt soft laughter bubble up throat.

“Well, at least I’m glad I don't have to change my PT again, it was hard enough getting used to this. They make me punch people Jim! I’m a doctor, not a boxer!”, Jim chuckled and laid back down.

“So. Impromptu cuddling.” he yawned and sighed, “Can you scratch my back?”, Leonard tugged at top of his shirt and Jim tugged it off. He pressed his blunt nails into his skin and scratched the span of his back gently, making Jim hum happily then he lightened his touch and used the tips of his fingers to draw lines and circles around his back, careful not to follow the lines of his scars, eliciting a full body shudder and finally to scratch Jim's skin more harshly until the last of the feather light touch faded and Jim melted atop him.

“I really don't regret telling you that I like this”, he mumbled and Leonard moved his hands up to card them through his hair and scratch his scalp, “ _Boooooones_ ”, Jim grumbled, “I’m gonna fall asleep- I have an essay to finish you know?”

“That's due to when?”, he asked and bopped Jim's nose, making him scrunch it.

“Next week”, Leonard huffed as Jim shoved his face against his t-shirt and rubbed the feeling of his scrunched nose out into it.

“Well, then, you can afford a nap, come on, we can have breakfast for dinner later”, he kept petting Jim's hair.

“M’kay, Bones”, he sighed and was out like a light, soon little snuffled snores began to leave his nose and Leonard went back to finishing his own work. God knows the kid worked himself too hard and could use some rest. Inspiration for this: Looks shredded but soft, I'm an incoherent mess™


	2. Backrubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard's stressed and it takes it's toll on his back.

Not very far from the campus there's a bath house, and normally Leonard wouldn't even have gone near it because baths. Public baths. Sure of course he wants to sit in a pool of his own filth with several other individuals. But. Jim convinced him to go there and showed him that all the tubs are private, disinfected almost as meticulously as an operating theatre and they are bound by contract to clean themselves with a sonic shower and UV light before going anywhere near the water. So he and Jim go there fairly frequently, Gaila sometimes joins them and even managed to convince Nyota to come together more than once after she threatened Jim with bodily harm and it was also on one of those occasions that Jim apologized for being a dick to her, she still doesn't like him but he leaves her alone, and Leonard and Gaila make pleasant company enough.

Today it's just them, Jim dragged him there when he found him slumped on the floor with a pillow and a back so knotted he could barely move without grimacing.

“Hey, what happened with you?”, he asked as he left his bag and boots near the door and went to sit near Leonard's head.

“Stress. And being bent over a terminal doing stupid simulations that don't even work like the real thing”, he growled and groaned when Jim gently touched his back

“Holy fuck Bones, there are so many knots here I’m starting to think you're one of those t-shirt rugs”, he didn't even dare try to massage them out, at this point it would only cause pain and they would be back as soon as he stopped, “Where are the muscle relaxant hypos?”, he asked and kept dragging his hand through Leonard's head.

“I already took one earlier”, he growled and shoved his head further into his pillow. Jim was silent for a few minutes, knowing that by earlier Leonard meant that morning, so he must have been holding the medicine from himself, then he got up and Leonard heard him rummaging through his wardrobe, he opened his eyes back when a cold toe poked his cheek.

“ _What_.” he asked flatly staring at Jim's ankles, apparently he had changed from his cadet reds and was wearing shorts. Probably.

“Can you get up? I think I got the solution to your problem but we'll have to walk for a bit”, Leonard sighed and clenched his teeth then he rolled onto his back and stood there trying to breath through his pain.

“Are you sure you can't take another muscle relaxant or a painkiller?” Jim’s concerned face floated above him.

“Yeah Jim, come on, help me up”, he frowned and Jim crouched down and pushed him in a seating position, then he passed his arms around his chest, dragged Leonard up with him and held him until he was steady on his feet.

“Thanks, darlin’”, he uttered after his vision stopped swimming in and out, and Jim practically frogmarched him towards the door and out, there they waited for a bit until the tram that took the students around campus stopped in front of them, Jim helped him inside and seated them near the door, “Where are we going, again?”, he slumped against Jim's side.

“Alice's, some time soaking on hot water and under the water jets should help you”, he patted Leonard's knee.

“‘Kay”, he sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

“Hey”, Jim shook him gently and helped him up and out of the tram. They went inside the building where _Bathtub_ _Wonderland_ was located and took the turbolift there.  
Jim greeted the receptionist and Alice, the owner, came to see them.

“My, Leo, you look like you've been ran over by one of these centuries old sixteen-wheeled trucks”, she teased warmly and directed them to one of the free rooms. Leonard groaned and she laughed before handing Jim a pack.

“There, there's bath bombs, sugar scrubs, epson salts and essential oils that you're not allergic to, on the house”, she patted Jim’s cheek and left them to clean up.

Jim took their clothes off and pushed them under the sonics, they waited for the cleaning cycle to complete and left the anteroom wrapped in towels. The room with the bathtub was stone tiled, the tub itself was sunken into the ground and colored the same tone as the tiles, Bones seemed less and less inclined to walk so Jim just picked him up despite his protests and placed him seated on the border, then went to turn the water on. The tub filled quickly and Jim slipped inside and turned the water off.

“Come on, Bones”, he tugged at his ankles and helped Leonard slip inside and sit directly in front of an water outlet, he groaned and opened his eyes to see Jim searching through the care pack.

“Ooh, they have vanilla and flower bath bombs!”, he exclaimed and shook said bomb under Leonard's nose, making him wrinkle it.

“Can you turn off your mouth and the lights? I think I’m getting a migraine”, he winced at the sharp stab-like pain behind his eyes, Jim hummed in agreement and the lights switched to a weak red tint, allowing him to open his eyes and stare at Jim as he released the bomb in the water and it began to fizz.

“How's your back?”, Jim asked after a few minutes.

“Better”, Leonard sighed and searched for Jim with his eyes closed and let himself lean against his shoulder, “I still need those hypos later.”

“I’ll give you a backrub later”, Jim squeezed his neck gently and Leonard nodded.

For all his grumbling about being in a soup of himself he actually liked being there with Jim, it was a way of decompressing from all the shit they endured that didn't involve awaking hungover and feeling worse the next day, so it counted as a definitively better way in his book.

They were there for more than an hour, Jim washed his hair when they noticed that he couldn't lift his arms and used the sugar scrub even when Leonard grumped and swatted at him sleepily. When they left Leonard was feeling worlds better and really wanted to sleep, so they caught a tram back on campus and the first thing he did after getting inside their dorm was fall face first into their bed, Jim chuckled at him, picked the hypo Leonard indicated and depressed it gently against his neck.

“Come on, don't sleep on your belly, you'll wake up feeling sore and we just managed to make you feel human again”, he patted Leonard's butt and the other man groaned.

“ _My_   _backrub_ ”, his statement was muffled by the mattress and Jim shook his head.

“Thought you had forgotten that”, he smiled.

“Y’ promised”, Leonard turned his head to squint at him and made enough effort to take off his shirt.

“Okay, okay, where's the diclofenac gel?”, Jim asked and opened the indicated nightstand drawer to find the tube. He applied it to his hands first to warm it up and then proceeded to rub it across Leonard's back, rubbing out first the smaller knots and then the bigger ones across his shoulders, Leonard groaned and growled as the last of the tension left his body  
and left him feeling like jelly on the bed.

“You okay there?”, Jim snickered softly and slid down from his place seated on Leonard's butt.

“Yeah, come ‘ere”, he rolled back and made grabby hands at Jim as he slithered up the bed towards his pillows, the other went willingly and Leonard held him against his chest.

“Night Jim”, he whispered after telling the system to darken the windows and turn out the lights.

“Night Bones”, Jim mumbled and kissed Leonard's shoulder.

They slept soundly through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I have absolutely no clue about what I'm doing? I wrote this thinking 'words. gotta put words together. they gotta make a bit of sense.'


	3. Lollipops and itches

“Bones. Bones. Bones.  _ Bones _ .”

“ _ What Jim. _ ”

“Can I have a lollipop?”

Leonard sighed and pushed the bucket full of said sweets towards his roommate.

“You don't have to ask every time, darlin’”, he pinched a toe from the foot Jim had on his lap gently.

"Sorry”, Jim finally found one of the kind he was searching for, halloween themed, black with a coat of white food coloring in the shape of a ghost, tutti frutti flavoured, he unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth.

“Don't be. How's your head?”, be turned off his PADD after sorting through the classes he'd have to take this period.

“It feels better, should stop running into doors and falling into plants I’m allergic to though.”, Jim said around his pop and scratched absentmindedly at one of the lighter rashes on his face.

“Hey don't scratch that. You should be free of those rashes by tomorrow, are you drinking enough water?”, he moved so he was sitting behind Jim, “Take off your shirt, let me put some more of that anti allergic cream on you.”

“Oh Bones if you wanted to get into my pants, or, well, into my shirt, you just had to say!”, Jim had a teasing glint on his eyes from where he looked at Leonard over his shoulder but complied removing his shirt anyway.

Leonard spread the cool cream along the stronger rashes and blew onto it to help with the itch when he was done.

“Ugh, if it wouldn't get me sick, I’d sit in front of the AC unit”, he grimaced and didn't make a move to put his shirt back on, he spit out the empty lollipop stick and picked another, this with Frankenstein’s monster face in it, “I’ll have to buy another pack of those for you to take in your next shift on the clinic. Maybe we should buy some stickers or those old fashioned temporary tattoos”, Jim grabbed Leonard's hand and began to play with his fingers.

“Don't worry about the lollipops Jim, I buy the ones you like almost exclusively for you, the temporary tattoos seem nice though”, he kissed a clear spot on Jim's neck, “As for sitting in front of the AC, you could lay down on the ground next to it, the tiles are cooler there and should help with your itching.”

“Will you stay with me?”, he threw out the empty lollipop sticks and wrappers and began to gather some pillows.

“'Course ‘darlin, do you want to cook or order in?”, he asked and followed Jim to the spot he cleared close to the AC.

“Cook. But only after I had a nap. There's a chicken breast marinade recipe I’ve been meaning to try. Will you make those roasted potatoes with rosemary to go with it?”, he asked and took Leonard's hand on his, he couldn't even begin to think about cuddling right now but the warmth of Leonard's hand in his was welcome.

“Sure Jim”, he squeezed Jim’s hand gently and tapped on the PADD he brought with him so a holographic screen expanded and he pressed play on a random movie to distract them.

“This one's great, but you'll hate the middle because of medical inaccuracies”, Jim mumbled already halfway to sleep, a small smile gracing his lips and his face free from the pinched expression it carried from having his whole body itching and not being able to scratch it.

“It's alright, I’ll probably be asleep by then”, he yawned and brought their clasped hands up so he could kiss the back if Jim’s.

“Okay, love you Bones”, Jim smiled and closed his eyes fully.

“Love you too, Jim”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim's lollipops are based on ones called 'Bruxolito', something like 'Witchpop' in free translation, I don't know if they'll still have those on the 23rd century but I like them e.e


	4. Handstands

Leonard checked his watch. It was just after 0700, which meant that he had stayed over at his shift for an hour and a half and Jim’s classes for the day were probably over, he cursed himself for getting distracted by a case that wasn't even his to begin with and quickly left the clinic after getting his backpack. He jogged a few blocks, took a shortcut through an arboretum he’d contour if he wasn't in a hurry and finally arrived at his dorm building.

He got into a turbolift thankful that it was empty and barked his destination before checking his watch again. The lift dinged and opened at his floor and he walked out and into his dorm. 

Upon entering it the first thing be noticed was the eerie silence, normally when Jim was home the holo would be on or there would be music playing in the sound system even if he were taking a shower. Maybe Jim wasn't home yet, or maybe he had gone somewhere, kid had the weirdest moods sometimes.

He took off his shoes and left them and his backpack near the door and padded softly through the apartment. When he entered the hallway to their bedroom he almost screamed. Jim was there, the monkey, his face red and shoulders trembling from effort as he held a handstand for who knew how long.

“Hey Bones!”, he greeted cheerfully and bent down into a wheel pose and with a bit of shoulder and arms impulse he was back fully on his feet and facing Leonard.

“Since when you do yoga?”, Leonard was frankly kind of dumbstruck.

“Uh? Oh! You mean that? I spent some time during my youth with a... hmm... Circus troupe? Kind of? Learned some things and was just seeing if I could still do them because apparently there is a gymnastic class here and I was thinking about getting in it, you know, always loved aerials”, he was smiling excitedly and oh. Here it was. Another tidbit of Jim’s ‘misspent’ youth. From what he knew after that hell in his early teens.

“...So what do you think? Do I have any chances of getting in the team? I still have some PT credits to fill, maybe that'll be it”, he noticed that Jim was still talking and blinked his thoughts away rapidly.

“Hell yes Jim, just how long you held that stand again?”, he asked and made a mental note to have Jim's primary physician refer him to a orthopaedist to have his wrists and shoulder checked.

“About fifteen minutes, I could hold more but the blood was starting to pound in my head, maybe I should do some aerobics to pace my heart rate some more”, he pushed his way through the door and into the kitchen, dragging Leonard behind him.

“How was your shift? Had anything interesting happen?”, Jim was grabbing a bowl of ‘Jim-safe’ fruit salad he left in the fridge and plopped down on the counter to eat as he waited for Leonard's answer.

“Kind of, nothing too unusual, but remember those Nayterni that came to visit Starfleet HQ’s?”, at Jim’s nod he kept going, “Apparently their physiology is similar enough that they can catch some strains of Terra’s common cold and since they don't have any kind of defense against those they go down badly, we're working on making them compatible vaccines and antivirals.”

“Are they okay? Won't the viruses spread through their population when they get back to their planet?”, Jim’s eyebrows were knotted in a deep frown.

“They're gonna be okay, they'll take the info so they can replicate any kind of vaccine or treatment necessary back to their home planet, and the ‘Fleet already sent a warning to their governs”, Leonard reassured Jim as he dug through the shelves for eggs and cheese for an omelette.

“Okay then. Hey! You're making omelettes? I want some! Puh-lease?”, Jim batted his eyelashes at him and put on his best puppydog eyes.

“‘Course, Jim. But you're doing the dishes after”, he snorted and kisses Jim’s cheek when he passed through him.

“Well, what'll actually be doing the the dishes is the dishwasher but I’ll happily put them inside it if I can enjoy those freaking awesome cheesy omelettes you make”, Jim snickered and stuck his tongue out at Leonard.

“Whatever kid. When's your next exam? I got a xenophysiology about what to do if we encounter an undocumented species in need of aid next week and a practical on neurosurgery the day after it, as if I didn't already have a degree on that”, he huffed and set on mixing the ingredients and pouring it into the frying pan.

“Got one in advanced astrophysics in a week and other in intragalactic diplomatic relations in three days but I already did all the readings for that and ran through a few sims, I’ll try to do a few more though”, he put his empty bowl and used fork inside the dishwasher to wait for the other dishes.

Leonard hummed and began to fold the first omelette. Jim walked up to him and hugged his waist.

“Gonna put on a vid, call me to help with the plates after you're done”, he kissed the back of Leonard's neck and walked out of the kitchen.

They ate and laughed at the Bolian comedy that Jim had on, Jim put the dishes away and they ended up sleeping cuddled under a microfiber blanket on the couch without seeing the end of the movie.


	5. Vambraces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is extremely silly.

“Jim, hey darlin’, wake up”, Leonard whispered and petted Jim's hair from where he was kneeling by his side of their bed.

“Bones? What?”, Jim rolled over to face him and blinked the sleep from his eyes.

“You gotta take those vambraces off to sleep don't you, darlin’? They're gonna get sweaty”, he tapped the metal part of said vambraces.

“Oh yeah, forgot ‘em. Those, and the tiara, are the best pieces of merch I ever had, and those are functional!”, he sat up and began undoing the faux leather cords that kept the pieces of armour from falling.

“What do you mean functional?”, Leonard asked cautiously and climbed up on the bed to help Jim to finish taking them off.

“You know in the movie when Diana stops that bullet from hitting Trevor? Kinda what happened except there was no bullets, thankfully”, he took the discarded pieces and put them over his nightstand.

“Okay, now I’m worried. What happened?”, he sat against the headboard alongside Jim.

“Okay, don’t be so worried. I had combat class today as my last class and I’ve been wearing Diana's vambraces non-stop since this morning, and we were practicing disarming maneuvers with supposedly props but apparently a dickhead from security thought it would be funny to sneak a real phaser along with the props because, you know, those are made to look and feel like the real thing with little to no distinctions and the fucking thing misfired and guess who had the luck to be right on the line of fire? Yes! Me! My first instinct was to protect my head when I heard the tell tale whine from the blast instead of throwing myself to the ground, and honestly I need to have a serious talk with myself about this, and the blast ate through my hoodie’s fabric but got deflected by the metal of the vambraces. Training dojo 3 now have two distinct scorch marks on the ceiling and I’m still alive! Take that universe!”, Jim was gesturing wildly and showing Leonard the lack of marks in the metal, and Leonard was just nodding in dismay.

“Please tell me that phaser wasn't set to kill”, the monotone of his voice betrayed the nervous glint in his eyes and the twitch on his fingers that indicated he was holding himself to not begin scanning and looking Jim over to be sure he was alright.

“Nah, it was just set to stun, but lemme tell ya, a stun blast to the head is no fun”, Jim kissed Leonard's temple, “Okay, now I think I need a shower and you too, you're smelling like chemicals. You had a pharmacy class of some sort right?”, he got up and dragged Leonard behind him into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim is a nerd.


	6. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Trick. The prompt was 'Romantic dinner that goes wrong'. It kinda ran away reeeealy far from this but I hope you like it anyway.

February 14th, 2257, Saturday.

Jim woke up early and left the bed as silently as he possibly could to avoid waking Leonard up, he skipped into the bathroom, excitement thrumming through his body. This was the first Valentine’s Day he'd spend with someone he actually cared about and he wanted to make something nice for Leonard, so he got on with his plan.

He left the bathroom after making himself look decent and dance walked into the kitchen for breakfast, he took the premade pancake batter he left in the fridge the night before and the heart-shaped skillet he left hidden under the other pots and pans, call him cheesy, because he is.

The batter is almost finished when Leonard rushes into the kitchen and sees Jim rocking his hips to the tune of Crazy Little Thing Called Love and skids to a halt, he's dressed in scrubs and his face seems apologetic.

“Uh happy Valentine's day?”, Jim says and gestures with the skillet.

“Oh darlin’, happy Valentine's day to you too,” Leonard stammers and walks up to hug Jim and kiss his temple, “I’m really sorry, but the clinic is understaffed and they're getting more cases than expected since early morning, I got called in, sorry”, he presses little kisses all over Jim’s face in apology.

“Oh, uh. It's alright, not as if it's your fault. But take the pancakes! So you can eat them when you're on break and remember me, ‘kay?”, Jim kisses his jaw and Leonard nods and goes to fetch a plastic container to put the pancakes and toppings into.

“I should be back sometime after noon,”, he and Jim share a gentle kiss.

“Go save dumb cadet’s lives”, he has a glimmer on his eyes that Leonard tries not to duel on as he sends him off.

* * *

Well. His plans for breakfast are spoiled but! Since Leonard's gonna be back by noon they probably could go to that bookstore cafe later, since they're having Valentine's day specials the whole day and Leonard mentioned wanting to go there to find some real paper books to send to Joanna.

Now he has half the original stack of pancakes left to eat, but he's feeling kinda weird about not having Leonard to eat with him so he just puts it away for later and picks up a PADD, he might as well get some studying done.

* * *

 Leonard comes back a quarter to four in the afternoon, his scrubs are dirty and he seems tired, he smiles at Jim and makes a beeline to the bathroom to shower and change. He comes back five minutes later, freshly away from the sonics, free from the hospital stench and dressed only in his underwear.

“Hi Jim”, he kisses his forehead and notes the five different PADDs strewn around the table and that Jim has his hologlasses on, “the pancakes were amazing, thank you. Did you eat?”, he asks worriedly, because Jim sometimes forget the basest things when he's in a study spree.

“No, actually I didn't want to”, Jim mumbles and takes off his glasses.

“Damn it Jim, you can't stay that long without eating, your sugar levels will get too low and you'll get cranky darlin’, and your studying will be all for nothing”, he grumbles and begins to gather things to make sandwiches.

“Actually I was thinking we could go to that cafe you were talking about last week?”

“The book store one? Sure, then I can make it up for you about earlier maybe?”, he stops picking things up and stares into Jim's eyes hopefully.

“Sure thing Bones, let's just get dressed”, Jim springs up to his feet and begins taking off his clothes on his way to the bathroom.

He and Leonard leave fifteen minutes later and reach the cafe in half an hour. There they get a booth in a quiet corner and order a thing that has so much sugar in it that Jim refuses to call coffee for Leonard, a lemon blackberry smoothie for Jim and enough pastries to feed a small army, they come with little flags stuck on them with multiple phrases from different books about love and it's meaning and they make fun of them as they eat.

It all goes well until Jim starts to not being able to breath.

“Jim? Jim! What did you eat last?”, Leonard asks and begins digging into his bag for one of the epipens on his stash.

“Choco-late cup-cake”, Jim manages through his wheezing and Leonard helps him lay down on the ground and depresses the epipen on Jim's thigh. Jim jerks and Leonard holds him to stop him from hitting his head, when he's sure Jim is breathing he turns to the small crowd of waiters around them.

“What are your chocolate cupcakes made of? And you”, he points to a young Orion on the staff, “please call an ambulance.”

“Those have eggs, milk, butter, powdered chocolate, sugar, but the flour it's usually made of was substituted by an Andorian equivalent.”, a brunet waiter supplied helpfully and gave him a sheet with the ingredient list.

The paramedics appeared then and began to prepare Jim to take him into the hospital, Leonard went together and as he sat beside Jim in the ambulance the blond began to speak.

“Sorry for having your Valentine's day destroyed again”, was said from behind an oxygen mask.

“It's fine darlin’, not your fault ‘kay? Your throat’s feeling too bad? No? Your stomach? Okay, we’re getting into the hospital now alright?”, Leonard ran his fingers through Jim's hair as he finally went under from strain.

Jim blinks his eyes open and takes in his surroundings. An hospital room, again. Great. And now that he is remembering he fucked his and Leonard's date the day before, awesome, really. He looks down and sees a giant stuffed bear with brown fur and and hazel eyes by the guard at the left side of the bed, it’s holding a box that Jim opens to discover a folded paper star and double chocolate chip cookies. He smiles as he unfolds the star and sees what's written inside.

Jim, I’m sorry for you having the worst Valentine's day of your life. The cookies are Jim safe. Love you, Bones.

He picks a cookie just as the door of his room swishes open.

“‘Morning darlin’”, he walks in and stops by the side of the bed to read the monitors, he's dressed in civvies, but the urge to make sure Jim is fine is stronger than the lack of uniform.

“‘Morning Bones”, Jim opens his arms demanding a hug that Leonard promptly provides along with kisses.

“Sorry ‘bout yesterday Jim”, he says in his hair and kisses his head.

“It's alright, I should be saying sorry, also thank you for the cookies”, he returns the kiss with one on Leonard's chin.

“You had to have your stomach pumped, that's why you had to stay the night. But you're discharged now and I went home to bring you clothes and coffee”, he points to the bag and to the cardboard cup holder on a side table.

A nurse comes in with a PADD for Jim to sign about his records being updated and he turns off the vital signs trackers so Jim can leave the bed.

“Okay then, I’ll just get dressed and we can go have actual breakfast to make up for yesterday, I’m craving pizza now that I have noticed, what do you say?”, he slips down to the ground and thanks the nurse before he leaves.

“Seriously Jim? Pizza?”, Leonard is holding himself to keep from laughing and Jim nods fervently, “Okay sweetheart, whatever you want.”

“We’re going to that parlour on the corner of the public library, they have the best breakfast pizza and at least then we'll be sure I won’t have an anaphylactic shock right?” Jim winks, gets dressed and drags a sputtering Leonard after him.


	7. Stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to write so I began to type and this happened a  
> It's v v short, sorry

It’s July, their first day of actual recess, their last day of extra courses was more grueling than they were expecting, they barely left their classrooms awake and all they could do when they got home with the sun barely dipping down the horizon was flop down in bed together and sleep until lunch-time of the next day.

All in all, their forced recess is going well. They ate cake for lunch because neither were in the mood to cook and the cake was laying there, in the fridge, all alone, begging to be eaten already or else it would go stale… A shame really. They ate in bed because they really weren’t in the mood to move either and just went back to sleep after they finished.

Now Leonard is awake and Jim is definitely not in bed and _where the hell did he go now-_

“Jim?”, he sits up against the headboard to stare at the open door of their bedroom.

“What?”, Jim pokes his head in and oh my god he shaved his hair _oh my god he lookslikeatennisballhowcanhemakeeventhatseemadorable-_

“Bones? You okay there?”, Leonard blinks to find that Jim moved inside the bedroom, close to him and is patting his cheek gently.

“Your hair…”, he mumbles slowly and blinks to be sure that what he’s seeing is real.

“It’ll grow back in time to next period”, Jim smiles cheekily and drops a kiss on Leonard’s brow.

“How can you look cute even looking like a pool ball?”, Leonard says without thinking and slaps a hand on his mouth on reflex the he notices Jim doubled over in laughter.

“That would be because you love me, you jerk”, Jim climbs on the bed with him and kisses his shoulder.  
Leonard seems to finally be coming back to himself as he rolls to face Jim and rest a hand on his head, his thumb unconsciously rubbing little circles against the stubble left.

“You okay with me asking why?”

“Stress”, Jim shrugs and elaborates upon Leonard’s confused stare, “It’s a way to relieve stress, I’d go have a tattoo done but I had to have mine removed after enrolling so I had to think of something less permanent but still a change, something I can control and have look like I want, so.”

“So like when I go on an absolute cleaning spree and make you sit on the hall until I’m done but less drastic?”

“Kinda, also if you’d let me I could help you with the cleaning but if you prefer me to sit in the hallway or go take a walk until you’re done getting your marbles together then that’s exactly what I’ll do”, Jim is smiling and has his arm slung around Leonard’s waist.

“Okay then sugar, if you’re happy then I’m happy,” Leonard rubbed their noses together in a bunny kiss that left both of them giggling.


	8. Brawl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Cheesy. Also, I have no idea how USA hospitals work lol

Leonard hurried inside the bar and saw Jim sitting on a stool, holding ice wrapped in a cloth to his eye with blood all over his shirt, there were some police officers talking with Gaila a few meters away and the barman was talking quietly to Jim.

“Jim what happened?”, he asked as he gently pried Jim’s hand away from his face to see the damage. Jim’s eye was swollen shut, there was a nasty cut on his eyebrow, his lip was split and who knows what else had happened to him.

“Guys weren’t leaving Gaila alone”, his voice was scratchy, as if he had his throat punched, which was way too possible, “they got arrested. It was Gaila that actually ended them, was awesome”, he smiled and the blood is began to flow again from the wound on his lip and stained his teeth even more.

“Okay, darlin’. I’m taking you to the hospital ‘kay? Your breathing’s too shallow, where it hurts?”, Leonard was in a mix of concerned lover and doctor modes and it showed, but there there was nothing much he could do and he should-

“Bones. Bones! Calm down, I’m okay, a little banged up but it’s not top priority, the emr’s just had a look at me,” he held his ice pack back to his eye and was talking softly as if he couldn’t raise his voice too much, “I have to talk to those officers after they’re done with Gaila, I actually had Harold call you just to pick us up.”

“Jim, please, let me take you to the hospital? Please? If not for your sake then for my sanity darlin’?”, Leonard held Jim’s free hand gently between his and stared at him with pleading eyes.

“Okay,” Jim sighed, handes the ice back to Harold after thanking him for calling Leonard and the cops and walked to Gaila’s side.

“You were the one that helped this lady?”, the shorter officer asked him and Jim scoffed softly.

“She helped herself, I just happened to be there and think those assholes deserved a beating up for not taking no for an answer, ‘sides they were in five, she was one, even with Orions being twice stronger than the average human, I figured I could help.”, Jim’s hip was propped on a table and Gaila had her arm snaked around his waist.

“Well, I’m afraid this will go on your record, but good job anyway”, the other officer making notes on a PADD told him as they handed it for him to sign.

Jim read the accusations quickly, signed it and handed it back, already knowing what to expect coming monday.

The three of them left and walked with Gaila making small talk about their courses and the Academy Games that would start the next month, parting ways when they reached her apartment building.

“Bye you guys, take care. And thanks Jim”, she blew him a kiss and Jim smiled at her, teeth bloody and everything, before she entered.

“I can't believe it's the 23rd century and men still behave like animals, scratch that, worse than animals,” Jim huffed and grabbed Leonard's hand in his as they walked into a subway station. Leonard nodded and grimaced in agreement.

 

“Uh… Bones? That's not the direction of the campus? Where are we going?”, Jim asked as they left the train and went back up four stops before the one he thought they were leaving at.

“Hospital, Jim, don't think I don't see your pretty face getting scrunched up from five to five seconds or every time you try to take a deep breath”, Leonard's hand was still clasped with Jim's and he used the point of contact to gently nudge him into walking.

“Oh, right, I agreed to that, ugh, okay, I might have taken one too many tables to my back”, he grumbled surly and fought back a shout as a passerby walked into him accidentally.

“See? You're not okay. It shouldn't be too crowded, we won't take too long and we'll have your ribs fixed”, Leonard wrapped an arm around Jim's waist to help him if he perchance fell.

“Might want to add a concussion to that”, he winced at the bright lights on the hospital's lobby and walked behind Leonard as he talked to a nurse about admitting Jim in.

“We'll have to wait a bit Jim”, he said as they went to sit in the waiting area until Jim got called in.

They got him fixed up quickly, as Leonard had predicted the hospital wasn't too full, the damage done was a broken rib and three bruised ones, a concussion, gashes from broken glass on his forehead and knuckles and a hairline fracture on his wrist for falling on it wrong, all in all, not the worst he ever had.

They took another train back into campus, Jim was drowsy from the pain meds and kept playing with Leonard's hand. They entered their building and reached their dorm without any other events.

He helped Jim keep upright as the sonic cleaners finished their cycle and dragged him into bed after putting the pain med hypo on his nightstand.

“Thank you for letting me drag you into the hospital Jim”, he whispered as he hugged Jim to his chest and kissed the newly healed skin of his forehead gently.

“I’m happy you dragged me there Bones, even if I don't like hospitals, because even I know I would have probably complicated my situation more if I had waited for you to treat me here, so thank you”, he mumbled softly, shortening words and yawning midway into it.

They slept soundly, Jim knowing that he didn't need to hate hospitals with Bones by his side and Bones knowing that Jim would be fine amd ready to tackle a whole squadron if needed come morning.


	9. Sunburn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, also I'm marking this as finished, maybe I'll update it if I get any other ideas for oneshots. I'm really trying to write a single that has more than 5000 words but it isn't going very well, so.

Leonard was feeling miserable. 

Technically it wasn’t his fault, the fault was in the defective sunblocker he unknowingly used when he and Jim went to the beach the day before. 

Jim was perfectly fine, his sunblocker worked without any hitches, but Leonard? Oh, Leonard looked like a human sized lobster, and he refused to go the clinic for a simple case of sunburn, he had Jim heal most of the damage with his portable regen anyway and now it was mostly better but still stinging like a motherfucker and he was reminded of it anytime he tried to prop his back against anything or tried to wear a shirt. It was lucky that the only thing they would have to do the next few days was present at a symposium and until then he should have healed enough to wear clothes.

He was laying down on his belly against the cool tiles of the floor and Jim was spreading lotion on his back, neck and shoulders, the pressure of his hand gentle as to not make his skin sting more.

“It’s looking pretty bad, Bones. Has it begun to itch yet?”, he wiped his hand on a nearby damp towel and folded it in a half before covering Leonard’s back with it.

“Ugh Jim. No. It didn’t begin to itch yet. It’s stinging like it was yesterday, but thanks for the towel”, he mumbled against his pillow and Jim began to drag his fingers through Leonard’s hair.

“The regen really can’t help anymore? At least you’re not cranky. Hey! I bought you a new sunblocker when I went to the store earlier, I tested it and it’s working as it should. We can go hiking when your feeling okay again…”, Jim laid down next to him and rambled without really expecting an answer as he kept gently scratching Leonard’s scalp.

“Not really, it would just make it sting more at this point. Thanks Jim. I don’t know about hiking though, maybe if we wait for summer recess? We can take about a week of it off without it delaying our graduation, but we'll have talk about it when it gets nearer…”, Leonard mumbled his answers absentmindedly, slowly falling asleep to Jim’s voice and felt him press a kiss to his temple just as he finally gave up trying to keep awake.


	10. Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of my incoherent writing! Enjoy!

There was an accident in a lab in the Med facilities, they were testing a new drug and one of the more sleep deprived interns elbowed a rack full with test tubes on the ground. It wouldn't have been a big problem if the drug weren't highly volatile and if said sleep deprived intern hadn't panicked and smashed the quarantine button, sealing the doors and windows and cutting them from the main air purifier.

When the biohazard teams got there to solve the situation they were met with ten researches lying around in different surfaces, giggling at whatever they had going on with their PADDs and overall fairly calm. They began collecting samples for testing and analysing any available data to be sure the drug wouldn't be harmful, besides leaving the med track students and a professor slightly out of it, or bad have side effects and triaging the exposed people.

Concluding that they were dealing with a fairly strong sedative but that most of it had been filtered by the auxiliary air purifier, they decided to bring the cadets for treatment on an upper level and call their emergency contacts to pick them up. All would be well, even the already-a-doctor that usually grumped about being surrounded by children was smiling softly at his companions antics.Jim received a comm telling him to pick up Leonard at the teaching hospital on campus and was immediately worried that something bad had happened to him but he reasoned with himself that if something really bad had happened they would be comming to say that Leonard would be staying over at the hospital until whatever had happened was solved.

He hailed one of the self driving cars that ran around the campus beside the tram, selected the hospital location on the menu and buckled himself for his ride.

He left the car after selecting the option to make it wait for his return and entered the hospital lobby to ask the receptionist about Leonard's whereabouts. He was brought into a room with several other people, some of them laying on biobeds and others sitting on chairs, and a doctor came to give him instructions on how to care for his accidentally anesthetized boyfriend and told him to follow her to pick up him as she tapped on a PADD to finish his discharge papers.

Leonard was sitting with his head propped on the wall and his eyes closed, the doctor whispered to him that he had arrived in a good mood but gotten sadder by the minute he was there and they were at least 96.5 percent sure that it wasn't the drugs fault as the other patients hadn't exhibited the symptoms but Jim decided to take his chances.

“Hey Bones”, he called softly and Leonard opened his eyes, his pupils almost as wide as his irises, and positively shrieked at the sight of Jim before trying to spring up to his feet and almost falling as a consequence.

“Hey there sweetheart, calm down! ‘s just me”, he smiled at Leonard, holding him under his arms to keep him from falling and the doctor shook her head before telling them that they could leave anytime they wanted and walking away.

“Hey darlin’ I missed you”, Leonard's drawl was so slow and strong that Jim had the urge to record it to show him later when he complained about Jim's imitation attempts, and he was trying to get closer to Jim so he could kiss him but Jim held him firmly at arm's length.

“Missed you too Bonesy, but we gotta get you home ‘kay? Then we can kiss all you want”, he began readjusting his grip in Leonard to steer him out of the room, into the turbolift, out into the lobby, down the staircase at the front of the hospital and finally into the waiting car. They arrived back at their dorm and Jim got out of the car.

“Come on Bones, let's get you inside, huh?”

“Nooo! I’m tired Jimmy, my legs aren't working as they should. You'll have to carry me”, Leonard whined and oh, how Jim wished he were recording this, he could imagine Leonard's look of despair at his antics but… Leonard was giving him the puppy dog eyes he swore he hadn't the physical ability to do and Jim was quickly caving.

“Okay, c’mon, up”, he sighed and Leonard complied getting up enough to drape himself across Jim's back and locking his legs around Jim's waist.

“You're the best boyfriend ever, even if I find the term ‘boyfriend’ stupid”, he mumbled and laid his head on Jim's shoulder.

“Yeah, Bones, love you too, but I’m giving you a piggyback ride and I’ll collect this debt later in the form of waffles”, Jim said trying to contain his smile as he enterd the building.

They rode the turbolift up to the sixth floor, Jim carried Leonard inside their dorm and dropped him on their bed.

“There, now go to sleep, the doc said it was best if you slept through the effects”, Jim helped him out of his clothes and shoes and practically tucked him in.

“Jim? Will you stay? You promissed me kisses”, Leonard speech was impaired by his face being smushed against his pillow.

“I still have class, Bones”, but at Leonard's crestfallen expression he added, “but I can call in sick amd take it later”, he huffed and began taking off his clothes.

“Come on, scoot over”, he nudged Leonard to the other side of the bed and laid down with him. Leonard immediately pushed his head under Jim's and slung one arm and one leg over him, much to Jim's amusement, bit he wrapped his arm that was trapped under Leonard around him and kissed his forehead.

“Can't kiss you much like this”, he said as his thumb petted Leonard's hipbone.

“Can kiss me later. Now cuddle and sleep”, he chuckled again and complied easily, the weight of Leonard a welcome feeling against him, his plans to make Leonard sleep and rush to his lecture forgotten, oh well, it seemed that he'd have to stay over on saturday to catch the next lecture and keep his schedule on track, but as long as Leonard was healthy and happy he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave me prompts in the comments or at my [tumblr](https://headaches-and-coffee.tumblr.com) because I always circle through them cuddling in several different surfaces and in different positions


End file.
